A Painted Canvas
by KnotofRibbon
Summary: At the ‘Skylight’ modeling agency not all is as it seems. Jounouchi Katsuya, passionate photographer, finds something hidden deep within his client. Curious puppy.
1. Prelude

'_**A Painted Canvas'**_

_**By:: **__KnotofRibbon_

_At the 'Skylight' modeling agency not all is as it seems. Jounouchi Katsuya, passionate photographer finds something hidden deep within his client. Once the secret is unraveled from the strings of fate, will the young blonde be able to save a rain drop, a rose, from a dangerous darkness threatening to swallow him, and his gorgeous blue eyes, whole?_

_**Chap. 1**_

_**'Prelude'**_

"Okay. We're finished." A grinning, gruff, looking man spoke as he began to pack away his camera. He approached a young brunette who was slipping into his original clothing.

"Nice job today, Seto. It makes me sad to think that it's my last day here." He gave a low, sorrowful, chuckle. Seto turned his head, nodding to the photographer slowly, his blue eyes dull.

"Take care of yourself." He gave one more smile before walking towards the exit, camera hanging off his shoulder by a thick string. Seto sighed as he watched the man disappear. He was a model, but not by his choice. Every photographer he had met had moved on to other clients. Seto supposed they just got tired of looking at him.

With one more deep sigh, Seto pulled on his jacket, and walked out the front doors to wait for his ride home. No, you couldn't really call it a home at all, actually. He leaned his back against the brick wall behind him, slipping his hands into his pockets to keep them warm. His tender gaze slid up to the cloudy sky, a slight breeze making his hair dance about his face. In a strange way, that darkness in the sky made him feel at ease, comforted. It reminded him of how he felt inside, like he wasn't alone.

"Hey?" A voice called softly to him. The sound was slightly distant, and a bit nervous.

Seto blinked from his reverie, and turned his attention to the source of the disruption. A young man clad in worn jeans and a thin long sleeved fabric covering his upper half stood a few feet away. He had honey brown eyes and blonde messy hair.

_'He must be cold…'_

Seto thought as he observed this stranger. There was something deep within those eyes, yet he could not place it. The other bowed politely, then returned his gaze to Seto. He held a newspaper in his left hand, and an old camera with a thin black string hung from his neck.

"Um…" He hesitated, locking his dark orbs with Seto's bright.

"Could you tell me where the 'Skylight' modeling agency is?" Seto rose an eyebrow at the question, staring at the other for a moment. The blonde shifted un comfortably under the blank stare.

"Right in front of you." Seto stated simply, monotone. The other blinked, and blushed embarrassed as he quickly began to move toward the doors, muttering quietly under his breath.

"Thanks."

---------------------------

The front desk was clean of any papers, the marble floors shining underneath his beaten sneakers. The room was large, and resembled a hotel as there was a staircase, elevators, and many doors about.

"Hello. My name is Jounouchi Katsuya, and I'm here about an add in the paper…Asking about a photography job?" Jounouchi knew this was his passion, and he didn't care about whatever people had to say.

"Ah, yes." The young lady at the desk chirped. She looked through a couple of papers with a smile at her lips, tracing a couple of lines Jou presumed were names.

"It seems we only have one client that needs a photographer. His left just this morning." She returned her gaze to Jounouchi and winked. He nodded furiously at her words, encouraging her to continue.

"I'll have to talk to my boss about it, alright? Could we have a number to reach you by?" The young lady handed the eager blonde a pen and some paper. He quickly wrote down the number, pushing all worries to the back of his head. His father was hardly ever home any how.

---------------------------

When Jounouchi emerged he saw the young man he had met before still leaning against the wall as if he was waiting for something to happen. Seto leaned forward a bit, glancing left to right, then with a sigh he went back to his previous position. His blue eyes glistened with something Jou couldn't place.

"_Eh! _You waitin' on someone?" Seto, slightly startled by the sudden call, whipped his head around to look at the other. Once he realized it was the blonde from before he nodded slowly, then focused his blue orbs back on the road.

"I can keep you company until they get here, if you'd like?" Seto's form visibly stiffened as he sharply shook his head, dark bangs bouncing about his face. Jounouchi blinked, then shrugged, continuing to travel his way home, giving the other a quick wave.

Seto tore his eyes from the rode to watch the fleeting form of the stranger just as a limo pulled up in front of him. A chauffer stepped from the drivers side, walked briskly to one of the back doors, and opened it, allowing Seto to slip inside.

"Hello, my boy." A brown (slightly turning gray) haired, plump, man spoke between drags off of his cigar. Seto bowed his head politely, as the chauffer shut the door.

"Hello, father Gozaburo." The cruel man's eyes snapped at the mention of his name. He reached across the small space, back handing the young sixteen year old. Seto winced in pain, but didn't dare show anything more, in fear of much harsher punishment.

"What did I say to call me in private?" Gozaburo's dark eyes flashed dangerously at Seto. The brunette stared at the floor of the limo, knowing of his mistake.

"Master…" Seto whispered. Gozaburo rested back against the leather cushions, puffing off of his cigar once more. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, both lost in thought, waiting for the Kaiba mansion to come into view.

_------------------------_

_Ah… The birds are chirping outside this window. It's so relaxing, so beautifully tormenting. It is a comfort to think these feelings, yet it reminds me of last night that much more. I try not too remember the pain, and yet…_

"Hey." A voice called from the door way. Seto, who was lying on his bed staring out the window, rolled from one side to the other. There, his eyes met with honey brown. The boy in the door way grinned stupidly, causing Seto to roll his eyes and sit up tiredly.

"What are you, a stalker?" Seto stretched his arms up above him, tilting his head to the side to give the blonde a side ways glance. Jou furrowed his brows in confusion, but then shrugged and advanced toward the brunette. Seto's arms dropped as his reply came quickly at the others actions.

"Don't move. Stay there." Jounouchi's eyes widened slightly at the command, freezing mid-step. He lowered his head a bit, observing the blue eyed beauty. Seto sat there un moving, his gaze locking with Jou's. There was an unnerving silence that passed between them, neither one moving an inch.

Finally, Jou decided to clear his throat, his foot finally landing on the plush carpet, frame straightening. He held out his hand politely, forcing a stupid grin once more.

"My name's Jounouchi Katsuya. I'll be working with you from now on." His smile grew into a genuine one as the gorgeous brunette sitting upon the bed rose an eye brow. Seto simply stared at the other for a long moment, before his face dropped, and with a groan he replied.

"Seto. Knock next time. Now, get out."

((A/N:: Ah… New fanfics always put me in a bright mood. Especially if I have it all planned out, and enjoy writing it. Haha Hope you guys like this one. I'm working on the first chapter, and hopefully I'll have it up soon. ))


	2. Wanderer's Ponder

'_**A Painted Canvas'**_

_**By:: **__Knot Of Ribbon_

_**Chap. 1**_

'_**Wanderer's Ponder'**_

Jounouchi Katsuya stomped off toward his assigned bedroom, frustrated at the fact that he had to work with such an irritating young man. He roughly slammed the door behind him, causing someone to yell from next door. He vaguely remembered the fact that he and Seto had bedroom's right next to each other, a bathroom linked between them. Growling at the thought of sharing a bathroom, he buried his face in the pillow, clawing at the soft material. It wasn't as though he thought this job was going to be easy or anything, but damn they could have given him a more reasonable client to work with. Jounouchi thought back on that, turning to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. Or, perhaps they couldn't, seeing as he was the only one left. Jounouchi rolled his eyes, and grinned to himself.

_'It's no wonder.'_

Jounouchi patted the bed sheets, deciding to take a short walk through the mansion. After all, they did tell him to make himself at home. With that, he bounded out of the room, not sparing the door next to his own a second glance.

As Jounouchi walked down the long winding staircase, he heard a door open and close in the distance. Though, he simply brushed it off, and wandered toward the kitchen. Or, rather, where he thought the kitchen was. With a groan, he turned on a heel nearly crashing right into someone. He let out a yelp, jumping back quite a ways.

The other figure huffed, placing his hands on his hips. Jounouchi pulled a face at the brunette that stood before him. Seto looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" He asked, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor. He glared at Jounouchi, though the blonde felt neither heat, nor ice from that hardened expression. In some way, that expression on his facial features seemed empty, not threatening Jou in any way.

"Well, what?" Jounouchi asked, tilting his head to one side. Seto frowned, his hands dropping their hold on his waist, falling limply by his sides. He stared blankly at the one standing a couple feet away from him.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" His voice was softer now, almost a whisper. One would think a voice that small, and fragile could never exist. Jou blinked at Seto's sudden mood swing, a hand traveling to run through his hair, only to find it stuck in a tangle. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention." Seto lifted his gaze to him, not really expecting an apology even though he had put forth the effort for that act. He became a bit tense, sucking in a deep breath. He knew that somehow, the blonde would ask of him a favor just like all the others.

_'Well, except they really didn't ask'. _

Seto's gaze drifted away from Jounouchi, looking far off as if he had entered some sort of dream-like state. Jounouchi cleared his throat, but it didn't seem to work. He took a moment to think, yet the only conclusion he had come to was that this 'Seto' character was strange. Furrowing his brows, Jounouchi began to think upon this matter a bit more.

_'I could shake the guy to death. Well, maybe not to death… Maybe.' _

Jou nodded to himself, walking over to the brunette he placed his hands upon his shoulders, and began to shake rather harshly. In those lovely blue eyes, nothing stirred. So, Jou optioned to shake, and yell at the same time.

"Eh! What's wrong with ya', ya' freak?!" Jounouchi spat. Seto blinked a couple times, that clouded expression fading as panic set in. His arms immediately were at Jou's chest, pushing roughly.

"Let go of me!" Seto rushed, whipping his head to the side, brown locks bounced about his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. Jounouchi, slightly startled by that reaction, frantically withdrew his hands. He raised them up in defense.

"Whoa! Calm down." He sighed exasperatedly. Seto wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly falling eerily quiet. He looked down to the plush white carpet, his dark bangs casting shadows about his porcelain face.

"It's the only way I thought of to bring you out of whatever the hell that thing was." Jounouchi frowned, slipping his hands into his jean pockets. He stared at the other for a moment, waiting for a reply. When nothing came, he shrugged and began to walk away to search for the kitchen once more.

"Wait." Jounouchi halted in his steps, turning to face the gorgeous brunette once more. However, he was still staring at the floor, arms wrapped around his petite form as though he were a child who had just done something troublesome, and earned a scolding. Jou had begun to wonder if he was just imagining the voice, and was about to stalk away when Seto lifted his head, gaze falling upon Jou. Jounouchi perked a brow at the other in question.

"Were you looking for something, or just wandering aimlessly around the mansion?" Seto questioned the awkward blonde. Jounouchi blinked at him, then made an 'oh' face.

"Yeah. The kitchen." He nodded, an unusual determined look settling upon his face, as though it were some sort of mission. Seto, un wrapping his arms, motioned at Jou.

"Follow me." He ordered, walking in the opposite direction. Jounouchi stared dumbly for a moment, then straightened excitedly, jogging lightly to catch up with the baby blue eyed boy.

They walked in silence, though it wasn't as tongue tying, teeth gritting as before. The air had lifted into a comfortable breeze, that brushed past them whenever they would turn a corner. Jounouchi took up the opportunity, looking here and there as they walked through the hallways. He constantly reminded himself to remember where they were, and how to get to the kitchen. He told himself to make a mark, imprint, and or map in his brain of that area. However, when they actually did reach the destination, all was forgotten.

Seto, pushed open the doors, casting the blonde a curious glance. Jounouchi stood, gaping at the sight before him. He was _more _than delighted to see the extravagant surroundings. The kitchen was bigger than his apartment, and much brighter at that. Jounouchi's brown orbs furiously skimmed around, the room seeming to sparkle as it was adorned with many different types of delicacies. Seto grinned, and advanced into the kitchen, walking past one of the stoves and to a cabinet. He pulled out a coffee mug, then traveled over to the sink. While he was filling it with water, he looked back to see where the blonde had gone. Seto pursed his lips, holding back the small smile that threatened to break out over his lips. There, with his feet planted firmly in place against the tiled floor, mouth open, eyes wandering, was Jounouchi. Seto was un sure if the other was still breathing. He looked as though he had fallen into Alice's Wonder Land, Seto noted.

Turning off the water, Seto brought the mug to his lips, sipping a bit as he stared at Jounouchi, amusement showing through his eyes. He set the cup down, placing a hand at his hip as he tilted his head.

"Jounouchi." The other blinked at his name, snapping his head to the brunette at a rapid speed. He lowered his widened eyes, and closed his open mouth.

"Oh, yeah…" Jounouchi mumbled under his breath, before clapping his hands together loudly, raising a fist in the air shortly after. Seto rose an eyebrow at that.

"Food!" He grinned stupidly toward Seto, who shook his head and reached for his mug of water.

"Idiot." He muttered quietly to himself before taking another sip from the refreshing liquid. Absent mindedly he turned to gaze out the window, heaving a deep sigh, he watched as the sun set across the sky, stretching it's warm colors as it devoured the earth. Seto's eyes became hazy as he recalled a recent conversation he had had with his adoptive father. He traveled his lane of sight to the clock just above the window panes.

"I have to go soon." He spoke aloud, unknowingly, to no one in particular. He watched as the seconds ticked by slowly, yet all to quickly. The blonde sitting at the table stopped mid-bite of the spoon full of cereal he had just recently been practically inhaling.

"Go where?" He furrowed his brows as he fixed his curious gaze on the blue eyed brunette. Seto tensed slightly at the question, thick locks of hair brushing against his face, as he spun to face the other with a glare.

"What business is that of yours?" He then walked briskly toward, and out the kitchen doors, the cup he had set on the table forgotten, along with a certain brown eyed blonde.

-----------------------------

The night came quickly, stars sparkling in the sky like tears dropping onto rose pedals. Spreading out, winking as though mocking, next to and under the gray clouds. The spiral of beautiful misery lead up to the point in the sky most on lookers observed, holding hands with their loved ones.

Jounouchi groaned at the distant sound of thumping on the wall, tossing the pillow he had over his face to the floor. He slowly sat up, a hand traveling to scrape his scalp through messy tangles of hair. He then proceeded to twist around and glare darkly at the wall. Though, when the sound didn't stop, and he began to feel a bit un comfortable, he flopped back down on the bed, his head hitting the back board in the process. He hissed in pain, a hand immediately reaching up to suture the wound. Once the pain had vanished, he sighed and looked at the door. He groaned once more as an extra loud bang sounded through the wall. Now, all he wanted to do was strike his head against it and make noise as well. Maybe, then _Seto _wouldn't get any sleep either. He made a mocking, annoyed face at nothing but his thoughts, as he climbed to his feet. Jou couldn't take this any longer. He would ask, no, demand that Seto to stop whatever he was doing!

Jounouchi stumbled out the door, tripping on a bit of air. He then stood firmly, trying to regain himself. He would have to keep his composure and stand strong if he wanted his words to sink into Seto's hard head. With that said, he continued to walk the short distance to Seto's door.

Jounouchi was about to knock, that is, until he noticed the door slightly ajar. He grabbed the handle, sucking in a deep breath as he gathered all the courage he could. Bracing himself, he pushed it open, using the sounds of banging for inspiration.

However, his jaw dropped, and he ended up slamming the door back to a close while screaming _'I'm so sorry!'. _He couldn't believe what he had just seen, though he had to. His client had been in bed with another man. The banging abruptly stopped, and Jounouchi froze. He frantically clawed at the wall trying nervously to reach his bedroom, and all he could hear as that was done was his heartbeat in his ears. He slammed that door behind him as well. When the thumping continued, more harshly than before, Jou let out a sigh of relief, surprisingly.

_'Good…' _He thought. _'They're not going to kill me after all.' _

It didn't go on for very much longer, which was a sickening thought to Jounouchi. He figured they had probably fallen asleep curled up in each others arms like the romantics do. It wasn't a bad thought, no. He knew no body had left the room because he hadn't heard any door's shut.

So, Jounouchi closed his eyes waiting for the sandman to grace him with a much needed slumber. He was in the middle of that process, between being awake, and dreaming. It was as though the sandman was not in a very gracious mood that evening, slowly dropping grain by grain of sleep into his eyes. It was about to claim him, and allow him to drift away on the clouds that were his bed, until he heard a crash.

This wasn't just any crash. This sounded like a bolt of lightening followed by thunder, or a bomb going off, even perhaps the sound of a dead body being thrown in the ocean. It was so frightening in fact, Jou lost his breath, his heart beat bounced into his throat, his body began trembling, as he shot up in bed eyes wide in terror.

Following the crash soon after was the sound of glass breaking, and angered screams, but Jou couldn't make out the words. He listened a bit more closely. The voice was deeper, and more raspy than Seto's smooth melancholy voice.

_'Must be the guy Seto is with.' _Jou concluded, placing his ear against the wall, body leaning a bit at the strain, listening intently. It didn't seem as though it was going so well. He wondered silently what had happened to make the man so angry, but who was he to get tangled in the webs spun by, and of a lovers feud?

Suddenly, all was quiet, the only remaining storm being the door slamming teeth clatteringly hard, so hard Jou thought it would fall off it's hinges. He cringed, but it soon eased back to that eerie silence. Jounouchi sat back, knees tucked beneath him.

Slowly, the thought of beginning work crept into his mind. They had told him to get to know Seto for a few days, and that would somehow make him feel more comfortable in front of the camera with a new photographer. How though, he wondered, could he do that if Seto was dead in the other room? He was positive someone had been hurt in one way or the other. However, he could be wrong.

_'Maybe, they were just putting on an act to freak me out more. Since, you know, I did walk in on them and everything.' _

He nodded to himself, brushing the burden off his shoulders as if it were nothing but the wind. Jounouchi fell to his back, freeing his knees, and crawled under the covers. He was yet again, about to drift into dreamland. Vaguely, he registered the click of a door handle turning, the creak of it opening, and slowly, almost painfully closing. Jou could barely pay much attention to anything other than the blackness behind his closed eye lids.

At least, he didn't think he could. Somehow, his ears were still listening to all the noises around him. The tree branch scraping against the window as the wind blew softly, the slight rustle of his form moving beneath the sheets on the comfortable bed, and finally the most noticeable sound, the water pounding against the shiny porcelain tub.

Jounouchi's body shook as he felt a shiver run through him. Another came as he heard the horrible retching, and gagging coming from the joined bathroom. His face fell in a disgusted grimace.

_'That's just great.' _His mind sarcastically remarked. Jounouchi rolled over to his side, the faint sound of a flush, and flowing water quieting down to a low rumble, as if filling up a glass with liquid. There was a small _splish_ as something dipped into the water. Though, Jou could no longer pay attention as his eyes drooped and the kind sandman finally allowed his fall into peaceful slumber.

------------------------

The door of the bathroom clattered recklessly against the wall. Jounouchi's eyes sprung open, his half asleep mind wondering what had happened, his body acting on instinct as he sat up and looked around. After a couple times of the room search, his gaze finally fell on a flustered brunette with burning cerulean eyes. Jounouchi suddenly felt strangely awake as Seto spoke.

"I give you a week." Came the bitter tone of that sultry voice. Jounouchi perked a brow, his head tilting to the side in confusion as he looked through his bangs.

"One week, and you'll be running, or perhaps crawling on all fours, out of this place like a dog with its tail between its legs." It was a challenge, Jounouchi knew, as he decided to ignore the dog comment. A vindictive, spell-like, one, but a challenge no less, and Jounouchi Katsuya wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

"You're on."

((A/N:: I was up all night writing this one. Haha Just for you. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's only five pages long, but I'm sure the others will be longer. ))


	3. Days of the Dazed

**I own nothing! Except words. **

'_**A Painted Canvas'**_

_**By:: **__Knot Of Ribbon_

_**Chap. 2**_

'_**Days of the Dazed'**_

The morning was cool with the scent of rain lingering, wafting through the open windows that decorated the walls. A mystical mist covered the ground, while the grass was graced with the touch of dew. They sat at the long table in the dining room, like kings ready for a feast. The table was adorned with many fruits and breakfast materials, though so many were not necessary. Two figures sat at the end of the table, one staring blankly at the wall ahead.

However strong and challenging Seto may have seemed the night before, his eyes were now vacant. He didn't touch his food, and no sounds came from those slightly parted rose petals. Jounouchi cocked an eye brow, his head tilting in obvious confusion as he observed the blue-eyed model. He pursed his lips for a moment, before setting his fork down.

"Hey… You okay there?" Jou questioned, though the other didn't budge, didn't acknowledge Jounouchi's presence. He shivered involuntarily, averting his gaze from the brunet to look at his now empty plate. He felt a pang of worry strike through him, though he didn't know why, and the air was thick with an un comfortable buzz. Limbs tingled, traveling up to his face, where he suddenly became warm.

"Ah…" Jounouchi croaked after a moment. He cleared his throat meaningfully before continuing.

"So, where is your father?" He tried again, watching as Seto's slumped shoulders suddenly lifted, his whole body becoming tense. He mumbled a quiet "away," never lifting his sight to the blonde. Jounouchi sighed, giving up on any chance there may have been of a decent conversation.

Things weren't how Jounouchi pictured. Seto was closed off, and judging by the way he had been acting lately, didn't like Jou very much. If at all. He could only hope Seto's bad attitude wouldn't show through in his photos.

Ah yes, their first photo-shoot would be tomorrow. Seto would _look _delectable in the photo's. He's eye candy after all, but could he show the passion even if he weren't feeling so strongly that day? Jounouchi took a moment to observe the gorgeous boy.

Seto was beautiful, for sure, with vivid blue eyes with a touch of gray, or was that an even lighter blue, only adding to the brightness of those orbs; Long, thick, and dark lashes that would gracefully sweep across his porcelain surface if they so chose to close; Flawless white skin that gave a pale golden glow when the sun brushed it's sunny waves of glory against it; He had a straight nose, and high cheek bones; Luscious brown locks of hair with a touch of a red here and there framed his thin mask, some strands straying from the full bangs hanging effortlessly over his forehead, falling enough to shield his brilliant eyes if his head were to tilt down; A long neck traveled down from his defined chin, narrow shoulders displayed a bit of frailty; He had thin arms, wrists even smaller, and his fingers stretched out like delicate bones etching their history into a famous masterpiece; A flat chest smoothed down to a possibly too small waist, girlishly perfected into a molded statue, hourglass ticking time for a wasted moment; Long legs swam beneath him, like spider's legs, ripped one by one to add to this work of art.

Yes, Seto Kaiba was certainly a creature of another world. Jounouchi took one more longing stare up and down the brunet's body, and shifted in his seat. Perhaps, he shouldn't have done that. He licked his lips. Hopefully, Seto wouldn't notice the growing erection he'd just forced into our blond's pants. That's right, _forced_! Or so, Jounouchi would have liked to believe. He attempted to push the thoughts away by grabbing more food, needless to say, it did take a while to calm the fiery beast inside.

As Jounouchi fought down the last bits of his breakfast, taking a sip of apple juice shortly after to successfully win the war, his eyes wandered to the silent other. He noticed the slight gray tone to Seto's complexion, as if he had been drained of life and was replaced by the world's most voluptuous being, and a zombie at that. Huh. Was voluptuous even the right word? His lips were pale, and looked to be cracked, and dark rings sunk beneath his luminous eyes, as though he hadn't slept in a weeks time. Jounouchi sighed, and voiced his opinions more loudly than necessary, but the truth was that he wasn't entirely sure if anyone was still in the brunet's head. Apparently, the thought of a zombie had really stuck with him, struck a skeptical cord deep within, however far-fetched it may have been.

"Hey! What's wrong with ya? Food, or nutrition, or whatevah not good enough for you? Ya gotta eat human flesh and suck brains from babies to be satisfied, rich, stuck up, little punk!" Okay, so maybe that last part wasn't needed, but Jounouchi Katsuya wasn't one to take chances; Or perhaps, it was what he had just said that was taking a chance, if the blue-eyed god so happened to turn out to be a zombie, Jou would have to bid his glorious brains adieu.

Seto stirred at the comment, lifting his head to look strangely at our favorite blonde. He tilted his head, brows knitting together, as he narrowed his eyes. Clouds crowded the sky that was Seto Kaiba's eyes, dancing mysteriously in what seemed like a hidden amusement, a spark; Dim, but brilliant. He was seemingly lost in thought for a moment, as his head tilted back, but he quickly caught himself, and stared at Jounouchi once again, his lips twitching up a bit.

"Zombies?" An eye brow quirked upward, as fountain-like streams of blue flooded honey brown. It was a whisper echoing off of amused angelic lips.

"Yeah, what of it?" Jounouchi frowned, slightly offended at the slight up-lift of Seto's mouth. However, the brunet simply shook his head, fingers finding their way to full lips, brushing against them, covering them a bit, and as if by magic, as the hand drifted away so did any trace of emotion.

"You're an interesting guy." Seto shrugged his shoulders and with a sigh he slowly began to climb to his feet. Tiredly he began to shuffle away, apparently too lazy, and frankly didn't give a rat's ass, to lift his feet from the soft carpet. After all, the one to please was not around for the day. At the table, Jounouchi huffed out a gust of air just as a thought occurred to him.

He pounced from his seat, and rushed over to Seto in excitement, a stupid grin plastered on his face. He seized the drowsy boy's shoulders, taking him by shock, as he froze in place, before he realized who it was and rolled his eyes as if asking, 'what?'

"Let's go out tonight! You seem a little tense." Oh, yes. That's right. Jounouchi had come up with a scheme to, hopefully, get to know his client a little better.

"No thanks." A quick reply snapping from that lovely mouth of his.

"Awww… Come on! It'll be fun." Jounouchi tried again, fighting to keep his smile on this face, and though it did drop a bit, he was determined.

"That's nice." Came the sarcastic retort, as dark brows slanted as did Seto's glamorous eyes.

"You obviously don't get out much. You're as white as a ghost…" Jou sloppily threw his hand at the other, bumping against a bony rib cage in the process. However short-lived the visit may have been, it was one that well informed. Jounouchi yanked his hand back, his eyes widening, watching as Seto took a hesitant step backward, though his voice stood strong.

"Going out at night wouldn't help that, and I thought I was a '_zombie_'." He made sarcastic air quotes on the '_zombie_' number.

"Yeah, well… Why not?" Timid, and still a bit shaky from the scary thin feel of Seto's chest, his voice rang out.

"Why not, what? Why the moon isn't the sun, or why the zombie thing? You started that one, Sherlock." Seto's voice rose the slight in tone, mixing irritation in there for the effect. He had to admit it was kind of nice to be asked to go somewhere, but he really shouldn't, and couldn't.

"Eh! I see how it is. So, now we're trading insults? Well, then Mr. Twig up the ass, let me just say my piece so I can get out o' your royal way." He made a dramatic sweeping motion as he said this.

"Not everyone has it as good as ya do with ya fancy clothes, and endless amounts o' money. Yeah! Some people have it pretty rough, ya know? And there's probably only one good thing about you, and that's your looks… Not that I'm gay or anything… That's not the point! It's your shitty attitude I'm really tired of. That's probably why you and your lover boy had a fight last night." Seto froze.

"Look, I was just trying to be nice and invite ya' out to have some fun, ya know, maybe pull the stick out of your tiny ass for a while. But then, ya had to go and be a spoiled rich kid. "

"You talk too much." Seto then turned on a heel and began his walk up the stairs, he really didn't have the energy for another brawl, or much more arguing. Seto was well aware of his good looks. They did, after all, get him in trouble most of the time. Though, most of the bad luck was on his part, weighing down his shoulders. So, he figured he might as well use what was left to at least get to his bedroom. That, or he could drop down, or fall asleep standing. The pitter patter of feet sounded across the carpet however, halting him in his tracks with a harsh voice.

"_Eh! _I wasn't finished ya ungrateful bastard! You _will_ look at me when I'm talkin' ta' you!" As if obediently Seto, on cue, turned abruptly, staring at Jounouchi. The blond was seething, but then it was as if he were struck by a bolt of lightening and his form stiffened, straightening at a frightening speed; Then he began to sweat, fists curling into tightly bound balls of shock, eyes widening fearfully, and then he dashed past Seto, muttering an apology. The ground seemingly was struck by an imaginary bolt of electricity, shaking, as Seto wobbled on his two feet. The eyes of empty staring longingly out the front windows, as he knew it was just his body betraying him with shakes and tremors. He sighed, and began to walk back down the stairs. He wasn't getting anymore sleep today.

Jounouchi sucked in a deep breath, hair dancing back and forth, up and down, at his ragged breathing. He was, at the moment, standing hunched over, one hand on his knee, the other on his closed bedroom door, waiting for his heart to stop throbbing. Jounouchi knew he shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it, but how could it be helped. He had sounded exactly like… Just like…

"Who are you?" A child-like voice called from behind. Our blond blinked and stood up, turning around to see a young boy with long tangles of black, heavy bangs, and dark blue-gray eyes. He was short, and held a plushie of a Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon in his arms. Jou rose an eyebrow at that. He couldn't have been older than 11.

Jounouchi watched as the youngster furrowed his brows, eyes slanting in confusion. The taller of the two suddenly made an erratic 'Oh' face, and bowed politely.

"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, and you are?" He felt a wave of relief when the black mop of hair smiled to him, bowing as well. He had warmer features than Seto, and this one actually smiled. It had been a while since he'd seen that, so of course, it was welcomed.

"I'm Kaiba Mokuba. It's nice to meet you Jounouchi." His smile broadened, filling childish cheeks, still plump with adolescence. His eyes sparkled with innocence, as he gazed up toward Jounouchi.

"So, what are you doing here?" Mokuba asked, his eyes seeming to darken at the question. That face rattled Jou a bit. Maybe, it was just something about little kids with a slightly evil expression. It reminded him of the movie Chucky or something or other.

"Oh, uh… Well, I'm here ta' work with Seto on the photo shoots. Speaking of which, I have some paper work ta' finish." Mokuba's eyes widened in excitement.

"You've met my brother?! Do you know where he is?!" He rambled happily. Jou blinked in confusion. _Seto has a brother? Why didn't he say anything? _

_Oh, yeah… He's an ass. A secretive, sexy, ass. _

"I think he's still down stairs." With that, the little tyke let out a squeak and ran downstairs to greet his brother for the first time in ages, so it felt.

Jounouchi sighed, and turned around to face his bedroom door. He placed a hand on the smooth wooden surface, before walking in a moment later.

The rest of the morning, well after noon now, went slowly for Jou. He worked on the paper work needed to start shooting photos of the gorgeous brunet, made a few phone calls to book some nice places, signing, and reading, to make sure everything was set for tomorrow. It certainly was a different sort of system they ran by at this "Skylight modeling agency."

Jounouchi shuffled, stacking up the papers hastily, happy to be finished with the tiring, and not to mention boring, process. He set them aside on his nightstand, and stood to stretch. With a drawn out groan, and a crack in his back, and neck, he closed his eyes. It was like doing homework. His form swung too, and fro ever so slightly. Jou huffed out a gust of air, mind wandering back to the wild brunet. Had he decided if he wanted to go or not, yet?

"_Where is he anyway?"_

He glanced about the room, mind vaguely registering that, of course, he wasn't in here. So, Jou walked to the joined bathroom, and opened the door half enthusiastically, as if he believed he would be just standing there. A brow furrowed as he walked through to the other side. The door shut tightly. He twisted the knob to find it locked, and started pounding furiously on the wood.

"You tryin' ta' avoid me or somethin'?! My presence aint good enough for your excellency or what," Jou practically screeched. He always had had a short fuse that was constantly dithering away, and could snap at any moment. The blue eyed beauty just seemed to ignite something deep within Jounouchi, that he had thought died a long time ago. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he wasn't quite sure.

He finally gave up, returning to his bedroom, making a note to slam the bathroom door behind him, to show his frustration, just incase Seto really was on the other side. Then, he sniggered childishly to himself, before flopping onto his bed lazily. His eyes drifted to the window, greenery catching his eye. What was that? A garden?

He sat up, and rested on his bent knees, watching out in curiosity. Jounouchi's head tilted to his shoulder as he gazed on. There was someone out there caring to the flowers. Roses to be exact. Jou stood and walked to the window, peering down from the second story.

"_What's Seto doing? He looks lost…" _The thought raced through his mind, yet didn't really register. The only thing that did was that something was off, wrong, and a pang of guilt struck him deep within, like a lightening bolt. He should've been a bit nicer, shouldn't he have? Somehow he felt it was his fault. Whatever it was.

_Lounging in the chair of memories. A thorn infested rose filtering through a windows gaze. He speaks of love while whispering sweet nothings. Bony fingers etching more histories. Poems written on that tongue. Whimpering sadness, biting back songs. Withering glares, more hollow tones. Astonishment came with shock, like a glimmering shimmer from a lit, fireball, star. He's doing it again, and there is no remorse. Regret, no, just one more blow. Catch the tears he wouldn't shed for that tyrant of a man. Strong willed, writhing heat. Pristine slants clenching shut. Grinding chips of amused dust. Bruises, and cuts. A touch like an apparition. Squirming, yet futile against the cold chains that bind him. He has to get away. He must! Blood shed for an innocent mark. Heart beat quickens, disappearing streams. Clouded lust in broken seams. Streaks of steam billowing from the dragons wings. Nostrils flared in an unfair game. Floating high above in endless seas. When will it stop this sickening cycle? Rejoice in silence when he is gone. Night after night, they fight the fight. Sweating bad natured tornado bluffs. Willowing fingers jerked down his throat. Up with the disgust, out with the dirt. Filthy, tainted, living corpse of dreamless nightmares in the court. Moonlight shimmer down on this boy, make him glow forever more! Purple and blue as the sky, black as the scars that never seem to die. Deathening agony, dithering spark. Deafening silence, more sores to behold. Place them in arms, forgotten how to hold. Will there ever be a new start? Will he ever be whole? Evident ribs through turquoise holes. Begging, and forgive, stretch, and tear, limb from limb. He wants to cry, and scream, and thrash against. Now you know these sins tell no lies. He insists upon this. It's there sitting or standing in the middle of a midnight haze. In those eyes. Blaze of darkness, come hither he says. Once more, a whisper. A gust of air past shivering, shaking, quaking in wake. "Do you understand? This is how a heart breaks, in the epitome of romance." Again, thrown down. What mistake was it this time? Did he breathe too loud? "Now, you must learn a lesson." Breaking knuckles on precious porcelain. "You're worthless, and a fool. Useless, and pathetic. You'll never be good enough. You're just a little whore. Nothing but a used fuck up, an error, a thorn in my side." Sliding down a wall so slow, knees drawn up, curled in a ball. No, he doesn't understand! Why must this happen? A rose, but torn, as pedals drift to the ground. Perhaps, it is unparalleled beauty that makes him frown._


End file.
